


Name Day

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: A Dragon's Childhood [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Targaryen!Tyrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion's Name Day has arrived and everyone gathers to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day

To say Tyrion was excited for his Name Day would be a rather large understatement as on the day of it he practically couldn't sit still. Rhaegar had to keep hold of him constantly otherwise Tyrion would go run off to check on the preparations. Tyrion wanted to see everything that was being done so Rhaegar distracted him the best way he could. By taking him to see Steffon, who was here with his sons. Tyrion didn't like Robert, something about him sent fear through him .Like Robert had taken something very important from him. Something Tyrion did not understand as Robert had not and if he had then Tyrion would just tell Father or Rhaegar and get it back. Still though Tyrion did not like him. Stannis though ,Stannis Tyrion quite liked.

The fact that Stannis liked Raven made him even more like able and Tyrion had already asked Father if Stannis would stay after his Name Day. Father had promised to arrange it. Steffon guided Tyrion to Stannis, who was in the garden while Rhaegar and Steffon spoke.

"Where's Raven?"

"He's resting. Tolan said that his injuries are almost healed but he needs rest,."

"Oh. I asked Father if Proudwing could go to a Maester to get better but he said no."

Tyrion knew that Proudwing was Stannis's pet and that Robert had been cruel about how weak he was because of Proudwings's wing. Another reason that Tyrion didn't like Robert, he wasn't a very good brother. After all, Rhaegar was never cruel about Tyrion having Raven who was hurt. Rhaegar helped Tyrion take care of Raven and Tyrion knew that whatever animals Tyrion got today, Rhagear would care for just as Tyrion did. For that was what a good brother did and Robert was far from a good brother. While Rhaegar was the best.

"Lets go see the horses again. I'm getting another today, maybe more. Father has made everyone give me a animal."

Stannis gave Tyrion one of his rare smiles at that and they ran off to the stables, with Lewyn, Rhaegar and Steffon trailing behind. Tyrion enjoyed being in the stables, he loved the horses and loved riding them. Not that he had much a chance to do that but he could spend as much time as he wanted with them and Rhaegar often taught him how to control them.

The time flew by while they were in the stables and Tywin was the one sent to find Tyrion and Rhaegar when it was time.

"It is time, my Prince." Tyrion smiled at him. Tyrion had always been drawn to his father's Hand and though he had never had the occasion to be alone with Tywin or spend much of any time with him, the time he did he enjoyed.

"What did you get me, Tywin?"

"You will have to wait and see...but I do have something from my lady wife just for you."

Tyrion knew that his wife, the golden lady as he called her, was at Casterly Rock waiting to have her child. She had come to say goodbye to him before she left, something that confused him greatly. Tywin handed him a small pouch and when Tyrion opened it, he discovered a piece of black, red and gold cloth in it with a perfectly brilliant lion and dragon swoon into it. And wrapped in the cloth was a gold necklace that bore the same symbol. Rhaegar looked at both gifts then at Tywin with a scowl. Tywin was courting death and his father's displeasure with that gift as was Joanna. Tyrion may not understand the symbol and what it represented but Rhaegar did and more importantly so to would Aerys. Rhaegar said nothing though as he saw Tyrion's happiness at the gift and would not ruin his brother's Day. Though he would speak with the Lannisters later about this and warn them. Both for angering his Father and for trying to claim a piece of his brother. Tyrion was his and he would not share.

"Thank you, Tywin. I quite like it."

"I am glad, my Prince. Now let us celebrate your Name Day."

"Come, Stannis. We have to go get ready." Steffon and Stannis left to get ready while Tyrion, Rhaegar and Tywin left to join with Aerys. An hour later saw Tyrion meeting more people then he had ever before. Father rarely allowed people near him and now Tyrion was being introduced to a lot of people and it was only Rhaegar's presence at his side that prevented him from worrying. Well, that and Lewyn glued closely to his side. Tyrion knew that father had told him not to be farther then ten paces from him today and Tyrion was content with that after having so many people surrounding him.

One by one people were introduced to Tyrion and then moved on for more people and it quickly actually became easy to deal with until he was presented with something...new.

Tyrion was unsure of the new arrivals, even though he could tell they were family as they had the silver hair and eyes but he had never met them before and thus was unsure of them. Tyrion rarely came in contact with new people as father kept almost all away from him. Brandon had been the first person that he had ever truly had prolonged contact with that he had not known forever. Rhaegar saw his brother's and went to him. Lifting him into his arms.

"Brother, this is our cousin Daemon. He is the grandson of Baelor and Rhaelle Targaryen, the son of Duncan."

"Rhaelle. That's Steffon's mom, right." Rhaegar nodded, pleased at his brother's memory as both he and their father had ensured that Tyrion was already learning their families history." Baelor was the son of Aegon V, the only one to survive Summerhall outside of father and mother."

"Yes, that is true." Tyrion turned to the new voice and saw a old man with a horrible scar on the entire left side of his face. Tyrion shrank away, startled at the scars. Never had he seen such a thing and Tyrion didn't know how to deal with this new situation. Then father was there and Tyrion hurried behinhim. Holding onto his legs tightly.

"You are scaring my son, Baelor. Back away now." Baelor looked down at Aemon as the child hid behind Aerys and was once again reminded of how baldy the fire had taken away from him. Not just his family but also his body, his face. Which was why Baelor had stayed hidden away in Dorne, with only his family allowed to see him for many years. Then Aerys had demanded that they all come and Baelor had been forced to leave his home at Lothlorien. Baelor wished despeatly that Rhaelle was alive at that moment. He missed the calming effect his sister had on him. Letting her go, dissolving their marriage so that she could be with her love had not been easy for Baelor but he had and now he was alone to face ridicule. To face a child looking at him in horror and fear. His great nephew was afraid of him. 

Daemon moved to kneel down beside Aemon and tried to get his little cousin to come away from his hiding spot."Its okay, Aemon. I know that the scars look scary but they really are quite interesting."

Rhaegar frowned, not liking another trying to force his brother into anything."Father, isn't it time for Ty...Aemon's presents."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Aemon."

Father held out a hand and Tyrion took it as Father moved to the center of the room where his throne sat. Not the Iron throne of course but another throne. Father sat and lifted him up onto his lap while motioning for Tywin to silence the room. Once everyone had quited and turned to them, father began to speak.

"On my beloved son's Name Day, I give him a new home and new place to rest .Summerhall, rebuilt and Aemon's till the day he dies then his sons. He is now  
and forever the Prince of Summerhall."

Shocked silence and then clapping as everyone tried not to gape, no one had known that Summerhall was being rebuilt or that Aerys would give it to his bastard son as oppose to his heir. Though no one would ever call Aemon a bastard as Aerys had made it quiet clear that Aemon was to be treated as the son of Aerys and Rhaella and that anyone talking otherwise would be treated as a traitor and killed. And that anyone that even hinted of Joanna in Aemon's presence would be tortured to death. Aerys told anyone who came close to Aemon that, ensuring that Aemon never learned the truth.

Tyrion looked to Rhaegar."Summerhall, the place that you sometimes go to."

"Yes...Well, the ruins of the oringal Summerhall is where I go. Father rebuilt but left the ruins alone after I asked it of him...We'll be taking you there soon, I convince Father to let us take you to your new residence...It Is quiet beautiful."

"Though you won't be living there." Aerys hugged Aemon to him."You will not leave my side for as long as I am alive, my beloved son."

"You rebuilt that cursed place."Tyrion shrunk away from an enraged Baelor and Rhaegar was instantly in front of him. "You know what happened there."

"What happened there is gone and now it belongs to my son. Speak of it again and be banished,cousin." Baelor opened his mouth, but then Daemon was there and he was quickly dragging Baelor away. Rhaegar distracted Tyrion from his thoughts by handing him a chest.

"One of my presents for you."

Tyrion opened the chest excitedly and was happy to see a book.

"Its one of Barth's Dragons, Wyrms, and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History, one of the few that survived Baelor's fires."

"Thank you, Brother."

Tywin approached Tyrion next and handed Tyrion a lion cub. Tyrion cooed at the cute little thing while hugging it to him."The symbol of my house is now yours, Prince Aemon. Along with a female cub. Lions should never be separate from its pride after all."

Tyrion noticed the way that Tywin was looking at his father when he said that but he didn't pay any attention to it. The lion was taking all of his attention as Tyrion dangled his hair at the cub until Rhaegar handed him some yarn. Tyrion giggled as the lion rolled onto his back and bated at the yarn.

"What shall you name him, Tyrion?"

"Valiant as he is valiantly trying to get the yarn an before that my hair."

Over the next hour Tyrion was given many gifts and many, many animals. From wolves to falcons to tigers to cheetahs to horses to eagles to snow leopards and so much more. One of the last was a weird looking wolf and a phoenix egg. No one came forward to claim it but Rhaegar hanged him a card that read 'The direwolf is your destiny, my young ephew and the phoenix shall teach you to soar.'

Despite th fact that there was no name, Tyrion had no doubt as to who it was from. Bloodraven. He was confused about the destiny part but mostly ignored it as Bloodraven had just given him two animals that had not been seen on this side of the Wall in centuries. Direwolves and phoenixes were amazing creatures and Tyrion couldn't wait for the egg to hatch while Tyrion hugged the direwolf to him. Tyrion looked down at it, the direwolf was black with blue/red eyes while he had a silver mark on his side in the shape f a dragon. he was perfect. The black of his fur reminded Tyrion of a storm so that was his name. Storm.

Tyrion hugged Storm and Valiant close to him while looking at the other animals and his presents. He was quite happy with all that he had gotten and couldn't wait to go to Summerhall.


End file.
